the_vampire_donor_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
What exactly is a real Vampire?
So... What is a "real" Vampire exactly? Forget the movies guys, we’re not immortal, we do not condone prowling the streets and hunting random “victims” to feed on. We are human, just like you. A Sanguinarian vampire is person or animal, who requires fresh blood to stay healthy. It is extremely difficult to give facts on exactly what makes a vampire a vampire, as generally from experience it seems there are different forms of vampirism with different causes. The simplest explanation is: Someone who “Needs” blood to function physically and mentally. The cause is not always clear. Vampiric forms of Porphyria are caused by problem with the body’s ability to produce haeme, a vital component of haemoglobin. It is beleived by many scientists that Porphyria may have been the disease that started popular Vampire Folkelore. Not only do Porphyria sufferer's crave blood, but they blister and burn in sunlight, and are extremely intolorent to Allicin (Found in Garlic). In some cases, gums can recede, which can make the teeth look larger and fang like. It is believed by many, that vampirism can have both physical, spiritual attributes and sometimes a bit of both. Very little is known about any form of vampirism, even the ones the scientists do know about. The only truth is that if a vampire does not feed on enough blood, they will become violently unwell. This may be due to a physical issue, a genetic mutation, or a spiritual need for “pranic” energy. I can’t claim to know about forms of vampirism that do not relate to my own, but despite the cause of the need for blood, most vampires suffer from very similar symptoms when undernourished. If it wasn't bad enough that they already suffer from symptoms without blood, they will also experience withdrawal symptoms on top of the malnourished symptoms. These symptoms pass eventually but the more serious symptoms related to the need for blood in itself will continue. Normally, A vampire will suffer from few health problems if they have a stable supply of blood, while those who do not may experience constant health issues due to malnourishment. If anyone within the group has any information they feel should be added to this document, feel free to make this known, and the document will be updated once the information has been checked. Sanguinarian Vampires are your classic blood feeding Vampires. They need to consume human or Animal blood in order to remain healthy. The causes of Sanguinarian Vampirism can be attributed to very few physical conditions, although it is widely believed that many forms of Vampirism have different causes. Some sanguinarian vampires for example suffer from a rare condition known as Porphyria. Porphyria is the genetic mutation which led to the most well known classic Vampire myth we know today. It is extremely difficult to give facts on exactly what makes a vampire a vampire, as generally from experience it seems there are different forms of vampirism with different causes. The simplest explanation is: Someone who “Needs” blood to function physically and mentally. The cause is not always clear. Vampiric forms of Porphyria is caused by problem with the body’s ability to produce haeme, a vital component of haemoglobin. It is believed by many, that vampirism can have both physical, spiritual attributes and sometimes a bit of both. Very little is known about any form of vampirism, and what may cause it. The only truth is that if a vampire does not feed on enough blood, they will become violently unwell. This may be due to a physical issue, a genetic mutation, or a spiritual need for “pranic” energy. I can’t claim to know about forms of vampirism that do not relate to my own, but despite the cause of the need for blood, most vampires suffer from very similar symptoms when undernourished. Remember, Like regular humans Vampires need blood as you need food. Without it they will become quite sick and could even die. This of course depends on the cause of their need for blood and how promenant it is. Failing to feed for long periods of time can result in: 'Insomnia Lethargy Abdominal Cramps Inability to Digest Food Neurological Depression Neuropathic Pains Tremors Cravings for Blood or Blood Related Products Hypersensitivity ' Many vampires will experience some other symptoms permanently, such as: Photosensitivity to the eyes Photosensitivity to the skin Neurological Imbalances Primal / Animalistic urges Their inability to produce heme leads to vampirism in order to replace it, they blister in sunlight, and are even allergic to garlic. Unfortunately though guys, crosses and holy water won't work!